


Bedtime

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [497]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Mentally De-Aged, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could write fic where Sam is mentally but not physically deaged and has to wear diapers. And dean tells him it's time for bed but sammy refuses and stomps his feet and when dean tells him he's going to spank him sammy runs outside and hides from dean until he catches him and gives him a spanking in the motel room. Lots of cuddles at the end with dean changing Sammy's diaper and then putting him to bed. Thank you so much! Ily!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send any to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, via an ask, or anonymous submit.

Dean watched Sam play around the room, grinning and laughing, and as annoying as it was to deal with a cursed Sam, it was adorable seeing his brother like this. Even if Sam did have to wear a diaper because he forgot about basic toilet usage.

Not that Sam would ever learn that.

“De’! De’! Lookit! Look at m’ toys!” Sam exclaimed, moving over to Dean, and placing the toys in front of the older Winchester.

“I see ‘em, Sammy. I can see you’re having a lot of fun with them.” Dean grinned, and Sam nodded, picking the toys back up and going off to play with them.

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes, watching Sam run around the room, happily.

“Alright Sammy. It’s time for bedtime, kiddo.” Dean said, opening the door to get ready to get the trash out.

Sam stopped playing, and he stared at Dean, before giving a whine.

“Sam, it’s your bed time and you need to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

Sam pouted, and Dean gave a soft sigh, remembering why he wanted to find this cure asap.

“No!” Sam yelled, crossing his arms and stomping on the floor. “No goin’ ta bed!”

“Yes going to bed. You need sleep.” Dean said. “No arguing.”

“No bed! No, no, no!” Sam shouted.

“Sam…I’m giving you one warning.” Dean said firmly. “It’s time to sleep. If you keep arguing with me, you’re gonna get a spanking.”

Sam faltered slightly, debating if this was really worth it.

Apparently it was.

“No bed! No sleepy time! No, no! No! Sleep!”

“Alright that’s it, mister.” Dean said, starting to walk over.

“No!” Sam shouted, running from Dean. He got around Dean and ran outside, and Dean groaned, dashing off after his brother.

He caught up to Sam easily, and brought him back to the motel, which had been the harder part.

Once both Winchesters were inside the room, Dean shut the door.

“Samuel Winchester, that was very very naughty of you.”

Sam whined, giving Dean puppy dog eyes, that Dean did his hardest to ignore. he lead Sam to the bed, and sat down on it, lowering Sam on his lap.

“You do not run away from me, Sam. That’s very bad. You can get hurt running away like that.

“S-sorry…” Sam whimpered. “No spankie.”

“Sam, you were bad.” Dean said, and the waterworks from Sam started.

Dean brought his hand up and gave a swat, only making Sam cry harder, but Dean got through Sam’s spanking without giving in to Sam’s tears.

When he was finished, he pulled Sam up, quickly grabbing a tissue and helping Sam blow his nose, and wipe his face.

“Do you understand why you need to listen to me, Sammy?” Dean asked. “I’m trying to look out for you Sam.”

Sam nodded, and pressed into Dean’s side, and Dean wrapped his arms around Sam.

“Sammy, I care about you. I want to have what’s best for you, but you need to listen to me. So, if I say it’s bedtime, it’s what’s best for you, and it’s bedtime.”

“O-OK….sorry, De’. Sorry, sorry.”

“I know you are bud.” Dean said, rubbing Sam’s back. “Promise to be good now?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam sighed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Have you used your diaper?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Then let’s get you changed and ready for bed.” Dean said, lying Sam down on the bed, and grabbing the duffle with all of Sam’s kid stuff in it.

He pulled out on of those adult diapers, a mat, and some baby cleaning stuff, going back to Sam, and getting the mat under him.

“Alright Sammy, we don't want that stinky yucky diaper on anymore do we?”

“No.” Sam shook his head, and Dean nodded.

“Right. Think you can stretch you legs as high in the air as you can get ‘em, Sammy?”

Playing with Sam like this while he changed Sam’s diaper was the easiest and quickest thing to do without wasting much energy, and Dean quickly changed Sam.

Dean patted on baby powder and put the diaper on Dean, patting it and putting all of the baby things away, redressing Sam’s lower half and helping him crawl into bed.

“Story?” Sam asked, cuddling up next to Dean. “Story, De’. Story!”

“OK, one story, but then it’s bed time, Sam.”

Sam cuddled up further as Dean started a story, one that he knew by memory, and told it to Sam, who slowly fell asleep.


End file.
